This application proposes development of the Addiction Severity Index-Multimedia Version.net (ASI-MV. net) to provide postmarketing surveillance of abusable, scheduled Pharmaceuticals. Postmarketing surveillance monitors indicators in the community that suggest an emerging epidemic of pharmaceutical abuse. Public health relevance includes providing reliable and timely data to allow health, law enforcement, industry, and community leaders to take steps to limit potential damage associated with an epidemic of pharmaceutical drug abuse. The ASI-MV.net concept builds on our successful, CD-ROM-based ASI-MV, a self-administered version of the Addiction Severity Index (ASI). The ASI-MV.net will use the Internet to collect real-time, reliable and valid, product-specific data from clients entering treatment. Phase I will: (1) identify the range of content required of a surveillance tool for pharmaceutical agents based on expert input. (2) Efficient screens will be designed to collect product-specific data. (3) A modified script will encompass new questions and screens to identify product-specific data. (4) A working ASI-MV.net demo will be developed. Finally, (5) an initial test of agreement with a standard, interview-administered version will be conducted. Phase II will fully develop the ASI-MV.net website and establish its reliability and validity. The ASI-MV.net will be an innovative solution to problems collecting product-specific addictions data in real time. [unreadable] [unreadable]